


Just Another Day In Paradise

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Spencer, Chloe, and Blayne are home from college for Spring Break and it's enough to drive their father crazy.





	Just Another Day In Paradise

Do you have, like, no conception of personal space?” Chloe grumbled, shifting away from her older brother on the couch only to bump shoulders with her twin brother on the other side.

“Nope.” Spencer said cheerfully, snagging the remote from her.

“Hey! I was watching that!” Chloe protested, watching as Spencer started channel surfing.

“Yeah, and now I'm watching it.” He flashed a grin down at her, blue eyes twinkling.

Blayne watched his siblings argue over the remote, amusement flashing in his eyes. “Can you two just compromise or something?”

“No.” They both snapped at him. He smirked and they went back to glaring at each other.

He rose from the couch and went into the kitchen, intent on raiding the fridge for something sweet. He listened to the raised voices in the living room as Chloe and Spencer tried to gain ownership over the TV. He snorted and spotted the last piece of cheesecake on the second shelf. Score.

He got a saucer and fork out from the cabinet and drawer and set about eating his prize. He jumped, startled, when he heard a voice behind him. “Chloe's not going to be too impressed with you eating her last piece of cheesecake.” Their father, Jack, chuckled.

“Yeah, well, you snooze, you loose in this family. She knows that.” Blayne said, licking his fork clean of his last bite. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

“Very true, but I still wouldn't want to be you when she finds out who did it.” Jack snickered.

“It's payback for her eating my last poptart last week.” Blayne scowled at his father.

“You kids are so territorial about your food.” Jack shook his head, smiling.

“When you live with those pigs in there, you've got to be.” Blayne said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the living room.

Jack laughed and finished pouring himself a coke, sticking the two liter back in the door of the fridge. He walked back into the living room, snatched the remote from the tangled heap of limbs on the couch and sat down in his recliner. In a flash, both Chloe and Spencer were sitting up and glaring at their father. Blayne took his previous seat on the couch back and settled in for the upcoming bitch fest from Spencer and Chloe. He wasn't disappointed.

“Hey, don't give me those looks. You couldn't decide what to watch and I can, so sit over there and be quiet.” Jack grinned at them triumphantly.

“That's just wrong.” Spencer pouted, crossing his arms.

“Well, if you had just left me alone to watch what I wanted, then none of this would have happened.” Chloe glared at him.

“Oh, sure. Blame me for him changing the channel.” Spencer said sarcastically.

“I am!” Chloe snapped at him.

“Well, fine then.” Spencer said lamely, wrinkling his nose.

“Seriously, that's the best you can come up with?” Chloe asked, disbelief in her green eyes.

“Shut up.” Spencer mumbled, pouting still.

“You know, a man likes a little peace and quiet when he's trying to watch TV.” Jack said loudly to his children. It was really great to have them all home for Spring Break and all, but he missed the quietness he had when they were all off at college.

“Sorry, dad.” Spencer and Chloe said, smiling sheepishly over at their father, who just shook his head at them and went back to watching TV.

“Hey, when's Jason going to be home?” Blayne asked his dad.

“Don't know. Said he might be home late, but he didn't know for sure.” Jack said, frowning over the thought that his lover had to stay late at the office again this week.

“Oh, well, tomorrow I want him to look over my essay for my Psych class.” Blayne said.

Jack nodded and said he'd let Jason know. Finally everyone settled into silence...that lasted for about thirty seconds before Chloe got up to go get the last slice of her cheesecake and promptly screamed in frustration when she realised it wasn't there anymore.

“You ate it! I know you did!” She rushed back into the living room and waved a fork threateningly at Blayne.

“Well, you ate my poptarts last week, so it's payback!” He said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes up at his sister.

“That is so not a good reason for eating my cheesecake.” Chloe poked him the with fork.

“Hey! You can't stab me with a fork!” Blayne shoved it away from him.

“Can so!” She did it again just to piss him off.

“Hey, could you two act your age and not your shoe size for more than five minutes at a time?” Spencer asked.

“Oh, that's rich coming from you, Spence.” Chloe snorted while Blayne snickered at him.

“Children, I love you all, but I swear to God, if you don't shut up in the next two seconds, I will kill you because Supernatural is about to come on and I want to watch it in peace.” Jack shouted at them.

They all fell silent as the opening credits rolled by. Then it went to a commercial and Chloe sighed, “Dean is so freakin' hot.”

Blayne shot his sister a weird look, “No, Sam is. Duh.”

“Sam's cute, but I'm with Chloe on this one, Dean is the hot one.” Spencer nodded.

The three of them turned to Jack. “Yeah, I'm going with Dean on this one. Sorry, Blayne, but a guy in a leather jacket and biker boots is way too sexy to pass up.” Jack grinned.

Blayne sighed, wondering again how these people were related to him. Oh well. At least they were entertaining, and if he really wanted to be honest with himself, he knew he'd never give them up.

It's just another day at home sweet home. Or, you know, paradise.


End file.
